Presents
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Nick has an idea  for an early birthday present. Niff & Jeff/Thad


**Author's Note**: So, this came about from a gif and a comment on Tumblr. It's basically Niff with Jeff/Thad and voyeur!Nick. And then more Niff. A lovely thank you to my beta, Michy (michygeary on Tumblr) who deserves more praise than I can give.

Presents

"Hey, Jeffie, I had an idea."

Jeff looked up from his book to see Nick smirking down at him. Either this was a plot to get them in a lot of trouble or there was something new he wanted to try. Those were the only times Nick had that expression. Jeff set down the book and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Nick licked his lips and sat down next to Jeff, kissing his neck lightly. Okay, so it was definitely a new idea. His hands massaged Jeff's thigh, but Jeff pulled back. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

Nick's face immediately rearranged into a poorly-crafted look of innocence. "I'm not doing anything. I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff snorted.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're trying to get me to relax so that I'll just agree to whatever you want." Nick put a hand up to his mouth, feigning shock.

"Me? Do that? I'm offended." When Jeff continued looking at him skeptically, he sighed. "Oh, all right, maybe I'm doing it a bit. But it's just my birthday's coming up, and…" Apparently guilt tripping was his back-up plan. Jeff groaned as Nick's lower lip jutted out and his eyes widened. He happened to have a weak spot for Nick's puppy-dog faces – a fact that Nick knew well.

"Oh, all right, just tell me." He immediately leapt up and forward, his arms wrapping around Jeff. "Hey, watch it! I haven't said I'd do it yet." And the pout came up again. "Just tell me."

"So, I was thinking… about trying this thing with Thad and just you kissing and me watching and –" He bit his lip, and Jeff gave him a blank stare.

"You'll have to be a bit clearer than that if you want me to tell you what I think."

"Okay, well…" He took a deep breath. "So, you know how you turn me on?"

"Well, I'd hope so. I'd be rather offended if I didn't." Jeff smirked and leaned in. "Though, you know, I've seen proof."

"Yeah, yeah, you're okay, I guess." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, you know how guy-on-guy –"

"Okay, Nick, I know that much. No need to over-explain. Get to the point." Nick usually was blunt about things, and it made him slightly nervous to see him skirting around the subject like this. Whatever it was, it must've been a fairly big request.

"So, uh, Thad's pretty hot." Jeff scrunched his brow.

"Yeah, muscles, pretty face – we've gone over this before too." He paused and tilted his head curiously.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you two could make out and I could watch." Somehow Jeff had expected worse. He paused for a moment, trying to mull the idea over. On one hand, the thought of kissing someone other than Nick seemed like a hard concept to grasp, yet it didn't sound entirely unappealing either. Thad was attractive, and Jeff couldn't imagine he'd have that big of a problem with it. Thad was pretty much omnisexual as far as he could tell, and the last time he'd been in a steady relationship was –actually, Jeff wasn't even sure he ever had been.

With Nick's nervous look, it was hard to say no. Jeff nodded. Why the hell not? "I – oh. I mean, I guess." Nick leapt at him again.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You are a god." Jeff laughed and ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Well, I mean, but you knew that much before."

"Always the model of modesty," Nick teased, placing a light peck on his cheek before slipping off Jeff's bed and towards his own. "So, Thad should be here in some two minutes, maybe?" Jeff froze.

"Wait, as in he's coming now?"

"No, as in he's coming over tomorrow in two minutes. Of course now." Jeff blinked multiple times.

"But I'm just wearing boxers! You too!" He looked down in mortification, but Nick's smirk widened.

"Even better."

"What would you have done if I said no?" Before Nick could answer, there was a knocking at the door. Nick grinned and skipped up, throwing it open.

"Thad!" His arms wrapped around Thad in a tight hug. "He said yes, so I assume Operation Boner is a go." Jeff groaned at the name.

"You know I'm up for it. Anything for your birthday." Shaking his head, Thad looked over at Jeff and grinned. "Hey-o, Jeff. What's happening?"

"Apparently us." Jeff was still trying to get used to the idea. He and Nick had been going out for almost two years now, hadn't it been? And in those two years, he hadn't kissed another person. And here he was, about to go at it with Thad under Nick's orders.

Thad sat himself down next to Jeff on the bed, curling his feet up underneath himself. He at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed then, and his cheeks got a light pink glow to them. "So, how are we going to do this?" There was the sound of a squeaking bed, and Nick was propped back, using the headboard of the bed for support.

"Oh, don't mind me. You two just jump right in." There was a hungry glint in Nick's eyes, and he stared back and forth at the two of them as if waiting for them to pounce upon each other. The earlier uncertainty kicked in again. So, he was supposed to make out with Thad while Nick watched. That was it. Then why did he feel like he was about to ride a roller coaster for the first time?

"Here." Thad's arm reached out, and he moved around so that he was closed against Jeff. Their knees brushed together, and Jeff's eyes flickered over to Nick again. Fuck it. He could do this for his boyfriend. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd never been curious what kissing Thad would feel like.

Moving forward, Jeff's thighs straddled Thad's lap and his hands reached out, cupping Thad's cheek. There was a moment where he sucked his breath in harshly between his lips, and then he could feel Thad's against his. They felt different than Nick's, slightly softer, less chapped. More like a girl's would. There was the overwhelming taste of mint, and Jeff chuckled, realizing that Thad had actually brushed his teeth before coming here.

Their lips parted, and Jeff ran his tongue across Thad's lips. His hand slipped down to Thad's neck and his thumb ran small circles, twisting the skin, but not roughly enough to hurt. Thad whimpered and pressed further into the kiss. Thad's tongue tentatively reached out, dancing against Jeff's. When it met retaliation, Jeff's tongue tangling with his, Thad met him a bit more vigorously, his fingers tightening around Jeff's shoulders.

One of Jeff's hands dove up, tugging at Thad's hair and making his jaw relax even more, giving Jeff better access to Thad's mouth. Thad let out another small sound, and it was quickly followed by an intake of breath that was from neither of them. Jeff's eyes immediately focused in on Nick. Nick's eyes were momentarily closed and he bit his lip. His hand was in his lap and his palm pressed down on his erection.

Thad suddenly dipped down, his lips grazing over Jeff's nipple and his tongue flicking out against it. It was Jeff's turn to moan, and his back arched into Thad's touch though his eyes never left Nick. Nick must've somehow noticed it because his eyes flickered open and he met Jeff with such a lost, needing stare.

Jeff twisted himself downward, his lips grazing against Thad's neck. His tongue tasted the skin, mapping each dip before he suddenly bit down, leaving an angry red mark in his wake. Thad jerked underneath him, his arms wrapping up around Jeff and his nails digging into his back. The edge of it made Jeff hiss and he moved his lips to Thad's ear, biting down on the lobe somewhat harshly.

When Thad pulled up with swollen lips and disheveled hair, Jeff chuckled before leaning back in to continue kissing him. Dropping his hands, his fingers rode up underneath Thad's shirt, pulling the cloth up with him. His fingers lightly glided across the skin, and with a final tug upwards – Thad's arms raised up to help ease the process – it finally slid off his shoulders.

Jeff mimicked Thad's earlier movement, and he made his way downward, nipping at Thad's neck. Yet as he tasted Thad's skin – the lingering scent of cologne after an earlier shower still noticeable – his eyes remained fixed on Nick. Jeff's hand fell down to Thad's thigh, running his fingers up it and bunching the fabric there.

His fingers played lightly against the skin, yet he refused to touch where Thad wanted most. At this point, Thad was bucking his hips, his breaths becoming erratic. "Fucking tease," he managed to choke out, his lips pulling back from Jeff's momentarily. Jeff continued for a moment or two before he let out a breathy chuckle himself as Thad's fingers played with the waistband of his boxers. His stomach coiled, but he pulled back, his lips moving to Thad's ear again.

"Do you want it?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. Nick let out a groan himself and he gave a jerky nod of the head in rhythm with Thad. "How badly?"

"Please…" Nick's mirrored whisper was there, and he took Thad by his shoulders, pressing him back against the bed before slipping one of his hands down. His hand moved down, his palm applying light pressure. Jeff looked up to see Nick's hand disappear under his boxers and felt something bunch up in his stomach. Groaning, his lips pressed a trial of kissing up Thad's jaw to his lips, his hand working steadily, dragging across the rough fabric. Thad's hips pivoted upwards, but it didn't seem to be enough.

Jeff worried Thad's lower lip between his teeth as he fumbled with the zipper. When it was finally pulled down, Jeff's hands slipped under Thad's pants, and he rubbed up against the thin cloth of his boxers.

"Fuck." Thad's muscles quivered, and Jeff's breath hitched as Thad pulled back and shifted his head downward, biting down on a sensitive spot on Jeff's collar. Jeff's hand ran roughly over Thad's length through the boxer and he squeezed lightly, trying to get that right amount of pressure. Thad was so close.

Pressing their lips together one final time, their tongues moved almost violently against each other, and with a rough scrape, Jeff the rawness of his skin between their kiss. Still, he groaned as Thad's fingers shakily ran through his hair. With a final jerk and a flick of his wrist, Thad let out a drawn-out moan, freezing. There was a moment where his breath seemed to catch in his throat, and then Jeff felt something wet through the fabric of Thad's boxers.

Thad came down, his cheeks red and his expression generally flustered. He looked thoroughly worn out, and he let out small pants. Jeff kissed Thad's forehead, to which hair stuck from the sweat.

Thad lay there for a minute. He seemed worn, and when he spoke, it was with a faint whisper. "You – D'you need help? You didn't come," he said, matter-of-factly, licking his lips and scanning Jeff down in a new way.

"No." It was the first fully pronounced thing Nick had said since they started, but the tone of his voice wasn't anything to be trifled with. "Mine." His voice reeked of possessiveness, and he didn't even give Thad a chance to respond before he'd managed to pull himself up and was prowling across the room.

Ignoring Thad's presence, he pressed Jeff up against the wall the bed was pressed again, and their lips immediately met. This was completely familiar – the taste, the way their lips grinded against each other. He moaned into the kiss as Nick's hand made it way down to Jeff's boxers, palming through them. Nipping at Jeff's lips, he let out a small growl, and one hand moved up to the waistband, his finger pulling at it.

Before he could pull it down, though, Jeff shifted, changing angles underneath Nick. Their hips met, and through the fabric, their cocks pressed up against each other, desperate for some sort of friction. They moved in almost animalistic ways, their hips jerking with no steady motion and their hands sliding up and down each others' bodies.

Thad remained underneath them both on the bed, silent and unnoticed, though he was staring up at both of them with glassy eyes. Nick pulled back a bit, his lips still moving against Jeff's when he spoke. "So, close…" Jeff's hand reached down, slipping quickly under Nick's boxers and moving quickly in a desperate attempt to help his boyfriend. He gave a quick, sharp nip at Nick's neck before reaching back up to his mouth.

Nick froze over him, and his shout was lost between their lips. His back arched up, and his eyes widened fractionally as he came. Jeff continued to kiss him and move his hand, milking him until Nick had completely come down. Pulling his hands back, he stuck a finger in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it and tasting Nick. Jeff's cock was straining against his boxers now, though, and he felt his stomach buzz; he was so damn close as well.

"Your turn." His voice was a raspy, and he barely hesitated before dipping down, yanking Jeff's boxers to the ground. Before Jeff couldn't even follow what was happening, Nick's lips were wrapped around his cock, and his head thrust back as he moaned. His hands tangled into Nick's hair, and he helped guide him, shuddering and thrusting his hips forward slightly into Nick's mouth.

Nick's cheeks hallowed and he sucked, his tongue playing over the tip before bobbing all the way down and up. When he pulled back, he licked all the way down the underside before taking him again, humming around Jeff. Jeff let out a whimper.

"Nick, I'm gonna…" He took a sharp breath as he felt everything within him flash hot white. Nick's tongue weakly swirled around him as he came, and when he pulled back, his tongue lapped at the corner of his lips where some come had beaded. Nick groaned before collapsing on top of Jeff. The both of them looked over, surprised to see Thad staring at them, slack-jawed and pupils dilated.

They chuckled and Nick nuzzled himself into Jeff's chest. They'd have to clean up but for a few minutes they could just lay here, their bodies pressed up against each other. "Well, then," Jeff finally said, grinning. His clean hand moved up to Nick's cheek, and his thumb traced down his jaw line. "Happy early birthday, Nicky."

Thad nodded in agreement. "Happy early birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
